A Week to Remember
by JeSuisPhanTrash
Summary: Phil's brother give's him some unused vacation tickets, and thus begins Phan's vacation. Pairing in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm Sage. I love D & P, and this is just a cute little story I wrote. Updates may be slow, as this was entirely written in my head... :P**

"She wants to dance like Uma Thurman," Dan belted out as he danced around the kitchen making hot cocoa. He had no shame in his performance, as Phil was out filming with Emma Blackery at the moment. Dan felt a twinge of loneliness as his music echoed off the tiles. He'd been alone a lot lately; he and Phil had been so busy they barely had time to see one another. It didn't bother Phil, the social butterfly he is, but Dan didn't have the luxury of connecting with other humans easily. It was selfish, but he wanted Phil back to himself. Dan didn't really have any other friends.

In a few hours time, when Dan was lying on their couch with his phone—still blasting Fall Out Boy—Phil stumbled through the door.

"Dan!" Breathless, Phil tried to shut the door and put his phone in his pocket simultaneously, causing him to miss his pocket and drop his phone.

"Need help, Phil?" Dan asked, unaffected by his excitement.

"I've got it," Phil bubbled, unembarrassed. "Guess who I've just got off the phone with, Dan!"

Dan reached to turn off his music. "Donald Trump?" he tried.

"Ew, of course not." Phil's faces mirrored temporary disgust.

"The Queen?"

Phil wrinkled his nose. "You're not very good at this."

"Then who?"

Phil's face returned to its usual smile. "Martyn!"

Dan paused. "Is there something I'm missing? What's so special about your brother?"

"It's special because..." Phil paused for dramatic effect. "Angelina is sick!"

"And that's...good?" Dan blinked. "I thought we liked her?"

"Oh she'll be fine." Phil waved off his concerns. "It's good because now they can't go to New York City like they'd planned! And..." Phil bounced to be directly in front of Dan. "He gave us their tickets!"

"Wait, really?" Dan grinned and rose from his position on the couch.

"Yup!" Phil was practically jumping. "And we're leaving in two days!"

The days leading up to their departure were a whirlwind of making videos apologizing to their fans for the lack of videos and hunting down every spare laptop charger in their flat in preparation for the trip. Dan couldn't believe his luck: a whole week with just him and Phil.

Dan studied himself in the mirror as he ran his straightener through his deep brown hair. He wasn't completely unattractive; he knew that a lot of girls considered him pretty attractive, but it just didn't seem to click with them. He had nothing against girls and considered many of them very pretty, but he couldn't never see himself married to one.

Phil barged into Dan's room, announcement moose in hand. "Do you have any extra room in your bag? I can't fit the moose."

Dans first instinct was to say no, he wasn't going anywhere with that thing, but he met those perfect blue eyes and couldn't help but agree.

And that's how Dan found himself gingerly placing the moose on the nightstand as Phil bounced around the hotel room, pointing at random objects.

"Look, Dan!" Phil called out. "We have a balcony!" Before Dan could even generate a response, Phil bounced back in the room. "Look, we have an iPhone speaker!"

Dan joined in on exploring their room. "Phil, come look at the shower!"

Phil rushed in to bask in the gloriousness. "That's awesome!" It was but a slightly slanted floor with a curtain, but they were determined to enjoy every aspect of their trip.

"So, should we sleep first or sight see first?" Phil threw out.

"Sleep. Definitely sleep."

Phil was happy to oblige, and within minutes they were fast asleep, semi-snuggled, and barely moved until early hours of the morning.

"Maaan," Dan groaned into the night.

"Same," Phil responded.

Dan rolled over to face Phil (nearly rolling off the bed). "We are never traveling again."

"Aw, C'mon, don't let a little time change get you down!" Phil adjusted himself to be facing back at Dan.

"'Little time change'? The world's asleep, Phil!"

"At least we have the whole day to kill now!" Phil smiled. "Don't be so negative!"

And that is why Dan couldn't help but love Phil: he saw the best in everything, even Dan.

Phil booped Dan. "So, where do you want to start?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I promise Phan is coming; no that was not a pun. :P**

"Dang, that's tall," Dan said wearily. "Do we really need to use these tickets?"

"Dan, it'll be fine," Phil said assuredly.

Begrudgingly, Dan got in line behind all the many tourists. Dan was not exactly a fan of heights, so he wasn't thrilled to go to the top of the crown. But Phil wanted to, and "they'd already payed for the tickets", so here he was.

From about thirty feet away, a girl who was sitting under the shade of the statue approached them. "Excuse me, are you Dan Howell?" she asked with a strange expression on her face.

"Yes," Dan said, relieved to have a distraction from his impending doom. "Yeah, I am. And this is Phil." He grabbed Phil's arm, who whirled around, previously oblivious to the girl.

"Oh my gosh." When the girl spoke, it wasn't the usual excitement. It was ..almost sad. "Wow. What are you doing in America?" She smiled apologetically. "I, um, haven't been able to watch for a few months."

For the first time Dan noticed her somewhat obvious baby bump. That wouldn't be strange except the girl couldn't be over fourteen. "We're just kinda on vacation," Dan said vaguely, putting the pieces together.

"Why haven't you been watching?" Phil teased. "You've missed a lot of great stuff. Dan fell off another chair."

"I haven't had access to a computer," the girl said quietly.

If there was any doubt in Dan's mind, it was gone now. This girl was homeless. "What's your name?" He tried a smile.

"Paige." She smiled back. "It's so cool to get to meet you."

"How old are you, Paige?" Dan tried not to sound nosy.

"Fourteen." The obviously shy girl was staring to get comfortable. "You guys have kept me sane for so long, I'm so glad I got to meet you."

Phil laughed. "Most people say the opposite. It's good to know we could help." His tone was light, but Dan could tell he understood his weight on this girl's life.

"So, um..." Dan decided to finally address the elephant in the room. "When are you due?"

Paige smiled a little. "January. I'm not sure the exact date, I don't have a doctor."

"Cool," Dan smiled at her. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

She shrugged. "No doctor."

Phil frowned. "Can't you go to Planned Parenthood or something?"

Paige bit her lip and shifted her weight. "My parents were Christian," she said finally, looking at the ground. "I was taught my whole life how evil that place is, and I can't bring myself to go there, even though they're not around..."

Phil gently tilted her head back to meet her blue eyes. "Where are your parents, Paige?"

She stared at him for a moment before hugging him tight. "They kicked me out," she whispered into his shoulder. "They don't want me."

Dan felt his heart break, nearly literally, as she blinked away tears. He wanted to fix all her problems, bring her home with him, adopt her baby, anything. But he couldn't. When she pulled away from Phil, Dan stepped up and hugged her as well. He wanted to give her his phone number, his email, something so he could know she was ok, but it was dangerous. He didn't think she would give it away but he couldn't be sure. Instead he opened his wallet and handed her a fifty dollar bill.

"Please take care of yourself," Dan said seriously. "You can email my internet support group of you ever need anything."

Paige looked at the money in shock. "Thank you so much," she whispered. "Really, this is the best thing that could've happened."

It was that moment when the last group returned, and the guide yelled for the next group.

"That's us," Phil said apologetically.

Paige shrugged. "I'll be here."

So Dan and Phil started up the stairs to the crown, sticking to the back of the group.

"That was really nice of you back there," Phil said quietly, placing a hand on the back of Dan's black shirt.

Dan leaned into Phil slightly. "I just wish I could do more."

When they reached the top, Dan took one look over the edge and immediately said "Fuck no!" and backed away.

Phil laughed. "C'mon Dan, it's not that high."

"That's shit," was Dan's reply. "It's higher that Brendon Urie up here!"

 **Lol, I thought you'd like that last line. Please Review! :) -Sage**


End file.
